


stars

by Samlock



Series: slices of deacury [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Deacury, Farmhouse, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Romantic Fluff, countryside, farm, it’s just that scene from borhap, just deacury, they’re not cowboys, without all the shit, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samlock/pseuds/Samlock
Summary: On a cold night in the countryside, John and Freddie laid below the stars





	stars

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall its ya boi crackhead dumbass back again with my high bullshit aka this fic!!  
> but its deacury :))

John loved field trips. Although technically this wasn't one, he was just glad to get away from all the noise in the city. Just the idea of getting away from the crowd and noise of London really eases him out of his nerves. And this time he's going with his best friends, who also happens to be his bandmates. He's more than happy to be doing this with them.

His mood went down after being cramped in one car with five other guys for around five hours. Every joint on his body was hurting like ass. John found nothing better to do than to look out the window and ended up falling asleep. Freddie and Roger were just arguing over something throughout the whole thing. Meanwhile, Brian could only pray for the ride to be over.

The farm was exactly like what the bassist had in mind. Just a bit colder than he thought it'd be, he's practically freezing, given for the fact he's only wearing a jumper with nothing else underneath. Good thing he brought his fur coat. Just before he went to get his bags, he saw their hired assistants picking them up so he stepped out of the way as they brought it inside the cottage. John has never really used to someone else doing things for him.

Roger shot a sarcastic remark at the cottage before them. Their manager's assistant replied to him with a shrug and said something about getting away from distractions, but the bassist couldn't care less as he was still trying to keep himself warm in the cold weather. "You okay, dear?" a voice beside him asked. John looked around to find the source of the voice, spotting Freddie behind him. "Just cold, 's all." They bicker a little as they walked to the cottage.

"Home sweet home," Paul said as he pushed through John to get in the cottage. John shot a glare to the man's back as he walked upstairs to show the boys their room. He was right though, it looked comfortable enough for them to stay for the rest of the making of the album. Before John could get up the stairs, the moustached man ushered him down. "Your room's not 'ere," he muttered as he walked to another staircase leading to the basement. The young brunette didn't say anything, only following the other man from behind.

The two stopped at the very bottom at the stairs, looking inside the basement - which happened to be a room. As soon as he realized it was going to be his room for at least two months, John mentally cursed. Just his luck. "This is all yours, John," the other man rather cheerfully said, breaking the silence, "smaller rooms don't get nearly as cold." _Fucking great_ , the boy thought.

"Okay."

After the other man left, the brunette almost immediately dropped all his belongings on the wooden floor and flung himself at the bed, face planting into the soft mattress. The curse words he let out was muffled by the pillow. He know his mood would only worsened from here. Right now, he just wanted to lay down and do nothing to make himself feel at least a bit better. Sitting down and reading a book he brought felt like a better option, John figured. But before he could do that, sounds of feet hitting the floor above interrupted him, he groaned.

A muffled voice called him from the room above. "We're going to set up the equipment, would you mind coming out of your den?" the voice asked. The boy immediately knew that it was Roger's voice. Annoyed that his alone time was interrupted, he shouted loudly, telling him to piss off. But it just made the blonde came down to drag him out. Roger should've known better as John was complaining the whole time they walk to the barn. John was never one to complain about something, but once he does, no one would be able to stop him.

As the group walks through the fields, his complaints had only gotten worse and worse. The other boys didn't say anything, knowing it would make his mood worse. "They couldn't even get me a nice bedroom! It's freezing in that basement!" Brian and Roger were silent, Freddie scoffed. "You know you could sleep in my room if you want to." That was all it took to silence the bassist, a blush creeping on his face while a faint trace of annoyance was still apparent on his face. Roger didn't comment, only smirking and nudging the singer as a sign of gratitude.

No one else lived up there, it was perfect for the glam rock band, as they were often so noisy even when they're not creating songs or playing their instruments. For example, the scene unfolding before John right now. He didn't say anything, but he kept his guard up to anticipate if things got worse. And it did, but he was just so pissed he couldn't really calm them down. Instead, he yelled loudly at them, shutting their mouths and drawing their full attention at him. "I need air. 'm going out for a walk. You all better got your shits together when I get back or else," he stated firmly. With that, he stood up and left the other three as he shut the door behind him with a slam.

None of them wanted to know what 'or else' meant. The oldest of the three stood up to chase him but was quickly stopped by Brian's hand on his wrist and a shout from Roger. "Don't, Fred. You know how he is," said the blonde behind the drums. "Just let him go, Fred. Let him calm himself down," Brian added, never letting go of the singer's hand. He knew that the singer would eventually chase the brunette if he did. After a few minutes of silence, Freddie gave in with a sigh and Brian let him go.

Not that far away from the barn, John had already gotten up the hill and unto a tree. He looked at the beautiful view as the gentle breeze of the countryside hits his face. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled at his friends like that, they must be really irritated. He should've just mind his own business like he always does, or at least stop them from fighting. He shouldn't have screamed at their faces like that. The boy wanted to get back and apologize but was afraid he hadn't fully calmed down yet. It would probably end with more screaming and shouting.

Time flew pretty fast, the sun was almost set on the west, the sky was a shade of orange and purple, and the calming breeze was gone replaced with the cold wind of the night. The bassist went back to the cottage where his bandmates are waiting. His stomach was already grumbling for food when he arrived. After he knocked on the door, it was silent for a few minutes before the door was opened by Roger. They didn't say anything to each other. The blonde let John in and they finally ate dinner.

Silence filled the small dining room. No one was speaking, they were all either too focused on eating or thinking of something else. Part of John knew it was because of his outburst earlier. The fact that he was the one causing this sudden change of mood was making him guilty. Every time his knife or fork hits the ceramic plate too hard, he winced and hissed quietly. He was afraid that it would draw everyone's attention to him. "Look, lads, I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at yer faces like that."

Brian sighed in relief, he was glad that an apology was what came out from Deaky's mouth. From the moment the bassist opened his mouth, he was already fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt. Deaky could've said something else, something worse than earlier. They all knew Deaky was not the type to frequently explode like this, but every time it happened he wouldn't get over it quickly. Thank God he's calm now, he thought to himself. "It's fine, Deaky. We were all being arseholes too," he replied, his voice a bit dry from the lack of talking over the past minute.

Roger and Freddie apologized too after Brian had said his. Everything went on like a normal dinner, although they had to admit the tension was still there.

"And back to my warm bed I go," yawned the drummer as he stretched his arms. *And back to the warm bed I go*, repeated John rather sarcastically in his head. The three said there good nights to John before heading upstairs while John sat on a couch in front of the telly. He figured that maybe he could watch or do something before returning to the basement - he's honestly quite scared to return there now that it's night.

The clock was showing 1 am, John's still not asleep yet. He's tired, but he just couldn't seem to drift off to sleep. His bed turned out quite comfortable and it should've helped with this problem. And it's not as cold as it was, turns out the heater wasn't even on that afternoon. So now he's just laying flat on his bed looking at the ceiling like an idiot. Until he thought, screw it, got up the bed and climbed the stairs.

It was not until he reached the top of the stairs that he realized how cold the floor was. The boy didn't even know what to do at this time of night. He fetched himself some coffee, thinking how stupid it was of him to make one if he so desperately wanted to sleep, and shrugging it off as he drank the whole cup. Noises of feet walking against the floor were heard from upstairs, the walls around here are really thin. John thought for a moment whether to go upstairs and check what's going on upstairs. It might be someone trying to rob the house, though it seems quite impossible to even get here as it was almost isolated from the other houses.

He got upstairs anyway. The cold floor still made him wince but he managed to get around quietly. Lights were coming out of under the door of a bedroom, the bassist didn't know whose was it - he didn't bother to go upstairs and explore the house earlier. Pushing all the bad thoughts and negative assumptions aside, he approached the wooden door carefully and stick his ear closer to it. The sounds weren't as loud as they were downstairs. Now he could only hear the scribbling of a pen. His hand slowly clutch on the stone cold golden knob. John wonders why is everything around here felt cold to his skin.

When he came in, he only saw the singer looking back at him. A rubber band kept the man's hair in a messily-tied bun, his eyes half-lidded with signs of eyebags below them, and his hand were holding a pen, scribbling something on an already drawn-on paper. John stared back at him with the same half-lidded eyes that are clearly screaming for some rest. He never got a chance to see Freddie like this, but he's glad he's gotten one.

Freddie's mouth twitched as if he wanted to say something. The other boy's finger quickly went up to his own lips, shutting the singer's mouth from saying any words. A stray of hair randomly came down his forehead and John itched to move it back to where it came from just for a chance to caress his face for a little while. But his hand didn't get to reach that far up, only stopping in front of Freddie, asking him to take it. It took a while before he finally took it and was pulled up from his chair.

The dim light made it hard to see John's expression, but Freddie allowed the bassist to lead him off to god knows wherever. He took notice on the other boy's freezing hand but his own warm hands manage its way. As soon as they both stepped out of the cottage, the cold wind immediately hit them. The bassist visibly winced and shivered, his night clothes not giving much warmth.

After a short walk and a climb up a hill, they reached a place not far from the tree John had climbed earlier that evening. Then they laid there side by side below the stars. As they looked up into the dark sky of the night, they didn’t notice how cold it was anymore.

“Deaky,” Freddie half-whispered and the latter only hummed in response. “Why did you bring me here?”

John turned to Freddie and paused before eventually shrugging. He didn’t say anything else and keep staring at him in an unreadable expression. In all honesty, Freddie would say it was pretty intimidating, having Deaky staring at him like that. But he _too_ , didn’t want to ruin the moment. So he said nothing.

So there they were. Gazing into the stars and each other’s eyes. Though as the time pass, they couldn’t remember which one was which anymore.


End file.
